La larga espera
by Merid
Summary: Candy tiene 21 años, como hija de el tío abuelo puede encargarse de los negocios y tierras, aunque su pasion es ser enfermera hasta que un día todo cambia y Albert se ve obligado a que no sepa más de los negocios por la noticia de que alguien desaparecio por mucho tiempo por el temor de que lo mataran y quiere ocupar su lugar en la familia ahora que el peligro termino.


La llegada de Albert

Han pasado 3 años desde aquella tarde en la casa hogar donde todos los amigos de Candy se reunieron a convivir. Ahora Candy ya tenia 21 años y vivía en la mansión de los Andrew donde compartió momentos con sus primos, su recuerdo la hacia extrañarlos vaya que los extrañaba le hacia falta todas esa sonrisas y travesuras que cautivaron su corazón de niña, Stear se había ido a la guerra y después sin saber de su paradero la fuerza aérea mando una carta diciendo que lo más probable era que murió y su cuerpo se había perdido en un campo de batalla, Archie se encontraba ahora en Europa ya había terminado la guerra así que se tenia que ocupar de los negocios de la familia Corwell porque ya tenia la edad suficiente y sin su hermano era necesario que se encargara de ellos desde joven y Anthony... Anthony había caído de su caballo y muerto había muerto tan joven que ella no podía creerlo aun le parecía mentira que aquel muchacho que la hacia de reír en los peores momentos hubiera perdido la vida tan joven con solo 14 años le quedaba mucho que vivir, se sentía tan sola a pesar de estar rodeada de muchos sirvientes, esperaba que muy pronto viniera Albert para poder verlo.

Después de una semana Albert había llegado de sus viajes de negocios, Candy escucho su llegada y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle lo vio muy cansado en el sillón que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella, al verlo así decidió verlo por un rato y después el volteo a verla, Candy le hablo con una sonrisa y su felicidad de siempre:

-Albert que bueno que ya llegaste, ¡Te extrañe tanto!- y Candy lo abrazo fuerte.

-Candy también te extrañe, veo que ya tenias rato aquí perdóname por no haberte visto- dijo el recibiendo su abrazo.

-oh Albert yo fui la que no te quise hablar es que te vi tan cansado que no quise hablarte por eso solo me quede viéndote- se separa de el.

-Pero pequeña nunca estaré cansado para ti - Albert le acaricia el cabello.

-Entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué aventura tuviste?

-Veo que estas contenta por mi llegada bueno te contare, fui a Europa a ver a Archie porque sus padres me dijeron que tiene pensado que el se encargue de los negocios pero ahora aquí en Estados Unidos así que lo podrás ver de nuevo.-

-Que alegría lo podre ver tengo tanto que decirle-

-Pobre Archie- Albert ya se imaginaba lo que tendría que soportar el menor de los Corwell a manos de Candy

-Es que ya tiene 2 años que no lo veo- Candy pensaba en lo mucho que de seguro había crecido o cambiado y en lo poco que ella lo había hecho.

-Bueno tranquila tendrás tiempo, y como te decía después arregle otros asuntos en Escocia y Francia, regrese a Estados Unidos a poner en orden los asuntos familiares, en Nueva York me llego un telegrama de la tía Abuela diciéndome que me quería ver para algo que era de suma importancia pero después de que acabara los asuntos y antes de pasar a verla llegue aquí porque te prometí que llegaría en 5 meses.-

-No te quedaras mucho tiempo- dijo ella con tristeza al ver que el se iría y quedaría sola de nuevo

-Pero Candy no te pongas triste te llevare a ver a la tía abuela, acuérdate que yo te adopte y prometí hacerme cargo de ti, no tendrá porque decirme algo ella.-

-Enserio Albert-

-Claro es más pasado mañana partimos, prepara tu maleta-

-Esta bien Albert-

Candy estaba emocionada por viajar pero por su mente pasaba lo que le diría la tía abuela de que seria eso de suma importancia, pero que dejo que Albert realizara los asuntos en el país porque si era de importancia debía de saberlo el cuanto antes que habrá de ser se preguntaba ella.

En la tarde Albert estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles para que todo estuviera bien sin errores como a el le gustaba en tiempo y forma, cuando encontró dentro de su maleta el telegrama que le mando la tía abuela lo volvió a leer, pensando en el tiempo que no la había visto a ella que buena idea era verla porque a pesar de todo fue la tía quien lo cuido y vio por el de pequeño, que es lo que querrá se decía será porque no me he casado y quiere buscarme una pareja o será que ya se le ocurrió otra loca idea de casar a Candy con alguien de su gusto porque si es así no daré mi aprobación ella se casara con quien quiera bueno para que me preocupo eso lo sabré dentro de unos días, George debe estar ya en Chicago con tía abuela esperándome que bueno para que se encuentren en orden mis cosas y no tenga que preocuparme solo Candy tendrá que llevar sus maletas, dejo de pensar Albert volviendo a sus asuntos.

Mientras tanto en la recamara de Candy ella se encontraba preparando sus maletas y divagando en sus pensamientos pensaba en Archie ¿Cuándo lo veré? ¿Sera que deseara verme? o ¿le recordare a Annie? Ya tiene tiempo desde que terminaron su relación, pobre Annie ya tiene más de 2 años y medio que también no la veo cuanto los extraño amigos.

Un viejo amigo

El día llego Candy y Albert tendrían que llegar a New York en 4 días Albert le había dicho a ella que pasaría a ver unos negocios en la bolsa de valores de Wall Street.

Pensamientos de Candy:

No sé mucho de New York pero me han contado que ese lugar solo van personas de importancia, ya tiene rato que el viaje comenzó parece aburrido aunque el coche que la familia había comprado es al lujoso parece que Albert no le da importancia, recuerdo que me dijo que las personas te respetan si llevas cosas así de caras, me parece algo sumamente tonto pero conozco a Albert, el siempre cuidaba el dinero de la familia así que para autorizar la compra debía de ser necesario en fin cosas de él. Llegaremos primero a la estación de trenes como en aproximadamente 2 horas, el chofer esta callado y Albert se ve serio leyendo el periódico, lo miraba parecía muy concentrado pero que tonta soy si él es un hombre que está muy ocupado por eso tiene esa cara su mente debe de estar pensando miles de cosas importantes debo de agradecer que pase tiempo conmigo.

Albert que dejo de prestar atención al periódico perdió su mirada en el paisaje y le pregunto:

Albert: ¿No te parece hermosa la naturaleza? –

Candy: -Si, aunque pareciera que todo se mueve muy rápido-

Albert:-Es lógico estamos en un automóvil-

Entonces ve a Candy y le pareció que estaba algo seria

Albert: -¿Qué te pasa pequeña?, Estas muy seria-

Candy: -Albert para mi tu eres el serio, me estaba preguntando porque te vez así, ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?-

Albert: -No para nada son solo cosas del trabajo no te preocupes.

Candy:-Esta bien, ¿Qué nuevas noticias hay?, estoy algo aburrida cuéntame.

Albert: -Parece que este año las cosas van bien en Estados Unidos la guerra termino hace un año, el país ha superado en economía, buenas noticias me parece que este viaje saldrá bien y a tiempo como me gusta ya quiero terminar todo esto me tiene agotado.-

De repente algo los saca de la conversación al sentir que el automóvil se detuvo de pronto.

Chofer: -Señor William hay ganado en el camino, lo siento por parar asi de repente, tendremos que esperar-

Albert:-No te preocupes-

Mientras tanto Candy observaba el ganado que era controlado por un cowboy, ella asoma su cabeza fuera del automóvil, el cowboy que vio como el carro frenaba miro detenidamente y le parecio conocida esa cara no podía ser ella era:

Cowboy:-Candy, ¡CANDY, CANDY!-

No puede ser esa voz es…


End file.
